


ROCKA

by Gekiai



Category: Gotcharocka, Jrock, Vidoll
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekiai/pseuds/Gekiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin on how GOTCHAROCKA came to be. Better summary to come. A repost from livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROCKA

**Jui's POV**  
The banging on the door was incessant. I knew who it was but I refused to move from my position under the covers of my bed. My body felt like a rock and I was aching all over. It hurt to move and every noise that I heard made my head pound.  
  
"Jui I know you're in there!" My manager yelled and continued to knock. When does he know when to give up? I grabbed the pillow and held it over my head in an attempt to block out any sounds.  
  
After what seemed like a few minutes, the knocking subsided. Was he done? Painfully, I sat up and stared at the door. I started to think he had left but then telephone started to ring. I jumped out of surprise and cursed under my breath. When was the harassment going to end? The phone's shrill ring set a piercing pain through my head. That was it. I gave in.  
  
I slowly picked up the phone and held it to my ear.  
"Jui! I knew you would answer!" His voice was also heard outside my door. Before I even opened my mouth to speak he continued.  
"You've missed three rehearsals in a row! What about the single? We're supposed to release it 3 days from now and and we're not even a quarter way through it! Ever since you started this solo career, you haven't been the same!"  
  
It was true. Something wasn't right about me. Perhaps I still needed the warmth and friendship you always would get when you were in a band. I've been drinking and smoking more than I usually do. Perhaps I was just depressed. Hopefully this would end soon.  
  
"That's true." It hurt to speak and my voice sounded hoarse.  
"Will you get you get up and head over to rehearsal with me?" he inquired.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that..." I glanced over at my clock. What's the point of going now when I'm already 3 hours late?  
He sighed. "Jui if you want this to work you haven't to stay ded--"  
"Don't you think I know!" I shouted at him. That kind of talk irked me to know end. "Don't speak to me as if I'm a rookie in the business!"  
  
He was quiet for a moment. "Fine come whenever. The deal's off for now though." He hung up and I heard his footsteps getting farther and farther away until I didn't hear them at all.  
  
I slumped back into my bed and stared up at the light blue ceiling. I knew this solo project wouldn't work. I need to find a solution and fast. I pushed myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The bright light just about blinded me when I turned it on. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and looked in the mirror. I looked a total mess. There was dark circles under my eyes and my hair was disheveled.  
  
Not baring to look at myself any longer, I walked towards the shower and turned it on.  
  
 **Jun's POV**  
"Well it was fun while it lasted." Iori said, giving a small smile. I nodded and stared off into the distance. My solo project was over. It had ended just a few days ago.  
  
"What are your plans?" I averted my eyes back to him. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to drink his coffee. We were in a secluded, small cafe. Little to no one was there.  
  
His answer was the same as mine. I had no idea what I was going to do next. I started to ask him what his offers were but his cellphone started to ring. "Excuse me." he got up and exited the tiny cafe.  
  
I sighed and slumped back in my chair. I actually longed to be in another band again...  
  
After a few moments, Iori walked back in with of apology on his face.  
"I'm sorry Jun, I have to leave."  
"Oh, okay..." I felt a bit of sadness. I wanted to ask him so much more...  
  
He placed money on the table.  
"This is to pay for our drinks. See ya." With that he left.  
  
I too knew it was my time to leave so I got up and left silently. I walked down the sidewalk deep in thought, not noticing I had bumped roughly into someone and they started yelling at me.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" A man about my same height with honey blonde hair yelled at me.  
"Sorry." I murmured loud enough to be heard and started to walk off. But something stopped me. There was something familiar about him. I turned around but he was already gone within the midst of people. I sighed remorsefully and continued walking onward with no certain destination.  
  
 **Jui's POV**  
I had decided to walk to the pharmacy to get some medicine. So far I still felt miserable...but fortunately my migraine had settled. This was my consequence for partying all last night...and the night before that, and previous nights as well. Drinking and partying was the only way I could relieve my depression but it would always come back in the morning. The question is, why was I sad in the first place? I've left many other bands before. It's not like I'll never see them again...  
  
Deep in thought, I had run into somebody.  
"Watch we're you're going!" I yelled at the other person and continued walking, not waiting for their apology. Along with sadness, I was on edge as well.  
  
Shortly after, I walked into the pharmacy, noticing the new Rock & Read magazine was out. A band I had never thought much of before was on the cover.  
  
I skimmed through briskly but couldn't help notice and article reading _'Spiv States's Jun to end solo project._ ' Jun had a solo project? I hadn't talked to him in ages. I read the article with interest. ' _Good for him, he'll probably get bombarded with offers.'_ I thought while putting down the magazine.  
  
 **NO SPECIFIC POV**  
Back at the record company....  
  
"So has he completely ended his project or is he done with music overall?"  
"That I don't know, he surely didn't show any signs of elaborating. I just think he's in a slump."  
"But then we'd have to cancel out release dates and everything....this is going to be a mess!"  
"It can't be helped."  
  
The president leaned back in his chair with a disgruntled look on his face. The manager stood there desperately looking at the president's face for an answer.  
  
"Pester him."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Annoy him. He'll break and get out of his slump."  
"But he's a human being, sir, not some toy."  
"It's the only way."  
  
They were both quiet for a second.  
"Okay I'll be on my way then." The manager said, quickly bowing, and scurrying out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he let out a deep sigh, knowing that much of the singer's cursing and insults were coming his way.


End file.
